Mr Gossip
by Snowysmiles
Summary: Seluruh kampus sudah mengetahui jika Kim Kibum adalah penyebar gosip. Tapi bagaimana jika ia termakan ucapannya sendiri mengenai sosok si pangeran kampus, Choi Siwon ? A SiBum story, YAOI, OS :)


**Mr. Gossip**

.

.

.

BRAK

Suara gebrakan keras yang berasal dari pintu ruang kelas – yang sengaja ditutup rapat – membuat beberapa orang dengan pakaian santai secara serempak menengokkan kepala mereka kearah sumber suara.

Sedangkan si pembuat bising hanya melemparkan senyuman canggung pada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya yang berdiri diambang pintu kelas. Dengan santainya namja berpipi bulat itu meletakkan pantatnya pada salah satu kursi kosong.

"Aku mendapat berita baru."

Sebaris kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya langsung disambut tatapan menuntut dari beberapa penghuni kelas. Paham jika kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya akan membuat ekspresi penasaran tercetak jelas pada raut wajah temannya, bibir merahnya menarik seulas senyum kemenangan.

"**Choi Siwon** itu gay !"

Hatinya menjerit senang melihat ekspresi duka yang nampak jelas pada beberapa yeoja yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Bisa dipastikan mereka sudah terjebak dalam pesona sang pangeran kampus. Dan lebih menyenangkan lagi karena ia bisa membuat teman-temannya percaya dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak memiliki bukti untuk membenarkan setiap kata yang meluncur keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Bisa dikatakan, kata yang diucapkan namja berparas cantik itu hanya sekedar hisapan jempol belaka. Atau dengan kata lain, gosip belaka.

Oh ya, namja cantik itu bernama **Kim Kibum**. Dia terkenal sebagai Mr. Gossip !

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

! **YAOI**

.

.

.

"Oh sialan, bibir merahnya akan aku jahit jika terus menyebarkan gosip buruk mengenai dirimu lagi, oppa," gerutu seorang yeoja cantik dengan wajah bersungut-sungut kesal. Sepasang mata indahnya tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan membunuhnya pada seorang namja yang duduk beberapa meter dari mejanya. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal kuat dibawah meja.

Sedangkan namja yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam. Tak bergeming dengan ledakan amarah yang sudah membumbung tinggi diujung kepalanya.

Choi Siwon sibuk menikmati makan siang yang tersaji diatas piring. Sesekali matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Lebih tepatnya mengarah pada sosok Kibum, si Mr. Gossip. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman misterius ketika mengamati sosok namja yang berada satu tingkat dibawahnya sedang tertawa terbahak bersama teman sekelasnya. Meski harus Siwon akui, indera pendengarannya sangat peka menangkap bisik-bisik mahasiswa yang membicarakannya.

Oh ayolah, berita menghebohkan yang dibuat Kibum tempo hari sudah membuat pamor seorang pangeran kampus yang melekat pada diri Siwon mulai memudar. Choi Siwon, namja tampan yang dipuja seluruh yeoja di lingkungan kampusnya adalah seorang gay. Dan berita mencengangkan itu hanya berasal dari satu mulut. Mulut berbisa seorang Kim Kibum.

Sudah selama 2 hari ini, papan pengumuman dikampus dipenuhi dengan headline mengenai kebenaran mengenai orientasi seks Choi Siwon. Pasalnya selama ini namja pemilik dimple smile itu sering berjalan beriringan dengan beberapa primadona kampus. Tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda jika Siwon memiliki ketertarikan dengan sesama jenis. Tubuh atletis bak patung pahatan, sepasang mata tajam layaknya elang mampu membuat takluk sosok lawan jenisnya, dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya. Tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesona Choi Siwon.

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Siwon sangat santai membuat yeoja yang memujanya mengerutkan alis. Tidak sekalipun Siwon berusaha menghampiri Kibum dan memakinya karena menyebarkan fitnah yang keji. Bahkan ketika berada dalam satu lingkup kantin yang sama, Siwon masih bisa menikmati makan siangnya dengan lahap.

"Ah oppa, aku benci ini. Cepat lakukan sesuatu agar seluruh kampus tidak membicarakanmu lagi, Siwonnie oppa ~~" rengekan manja yang disertai dengan gelayut manja dilengannya, membuat Siwon menghela nafas panjang.

Dengan gerakan pelan, tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan halus Tiffany dari lengan kekarnya. Ia berusaha melakukannya dengan sopan agar salah satu yeoja yang masuk dalam daftar primadona kampus tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Biarkan saja. Cepat atau lambat beritanya akan reda, Tiff," gumam Siwon lirih.

Bibir Tiffany mengerucut lucu saat mendapat jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon bisa menanggapi gosip dengan wajah sangat santai ?

"Tapi aku yakin bibir Kibum tidak akan pernah berhenti menyebarkan gosip."

Siwon menarik kedua tangannya yang berada diatas meja, lalu melipatnya didepan dada. Sejenak pandangan matanya membidik setiap gerakan Kibum yang larut dalam pembicaraan serius dengan temannya. Tidak menyadari jika sang pengeran kampus menatapnya tanpa henti sejak menjejakkan sepasang kakinya di kantin.

Dan ketika sosok yang dipandanginya menolehkan kepala kearah meja yang dihuninya, Siwon segera mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah mendapati Kibum berlari terbirit keluar kantin dengan langkah tergesa.

.

.

.

"Kibummie, kamu yakin tidak ingin pulang bersamaku ?" tawar salah seorang teman sekelas Kibum.

Sosok namja berambut hitam sebahu yang sibuk membaca deretan kata yang tercetak dalam buku tebal, hanya menggerakkan bibirnya dan menghasilkan gumaman tak jelas. Kemudian tangannya yang sudah siap dengan pena dalam genggaman segera menggoreskan tinta pada kertas putih.

"Yah… Kamu bisa menyalin tugas dari dosen di rumah. Ini sudah jam 7 malam." Telapak tangannya menepuk pucuk kepala sahabatnya pelan. Pandangan matanya tak pernah bisa lepas dari paras cantik layaknya malaikat yang terpancar jelas dari bibir dari sulung keluarga Kim itu.

Kibum meninggalkan tanda titik pada akhir huruf yang ia goreskan pada kertas. Selanjutnya ia mendongakkan wajahnya, balas memandang tatapan penuh perhatian yang Shim Changmin tujukan padanya. Kibum tidak bisa berhenti mengucap syukur memiliki sahabat sebaik **Shim Changmin** yang selalu berada disampingnya meski ia memiliki perangai kurang baik.

"Pulang saja dulu, Changmin-ah. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengerjakan tugas di rumah jika kedua orangtuaku sibuk beradu mulut sambil melempar perabot rumah."

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai, Kibummie." Sosok namja berpostur tinggi menjulang itu menggeser kursi kosong yang berada disisi Kibum. "Masih lama ?" tegurnya saat Kibum akan memulai menggoreskan tintanya diatas kertas putih.

"Sudah aku katakan, pulang saja dulu. Bukankah Shim halmeoni akan mengenalkanmu seorang yeoja cantik, huh ?" Siku Kibum dengan sengaja menyenggol lengan Changmin sembari memasang wajah menggoda.

"Aish, aku ingin menemanimu agar bisa lolos dari acara perjodohan yang dilakukan halmeoni." Kedua tangannya mengacak rambut pendeknya dengan gerakan kasar.

"Turuti saja. Mungkin yeoja itu memang jodohmu."

"Aku tidak mau. Tapi jika aku dijodohkan dengan dirimu, aku tidak akan menolak kkk~~"

PLAK ! PLAK !

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Changmin sudah menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada saat Kibum berusaha memukulnya.

"YA! Aku akan menikah denganmu jika didunia ini sudah tidak tersisa yeoja untuk aku nikahi," sungut Kibum dengan wajah ditekuk.

Drrrttt… Drrrtttt….

Getaran smartphone yang berada dalam saku celana jeans Changmin membuat kedua sahabat itu menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Yoboseo halmeoni…" jawab namja yang memiliki usia setahun dibawah Kibum. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sekali tidak suka ketika harus menerima panggilan telepon dari hamleoninya.

"…."

"Ah, a – aku sedang berada di – " Changmin memutus ucapannya sembari meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Sedangkan matanya memberikan isyarat agar Kibum tetap menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin bibir Kibum mengacau untuk saat ini.

"CHANGMIN SEDANG BERADA DI KAMPUS BERSAMAKU, HALMEONIIIII !" pekik Kibum nyaring. Bibirnya menyeringai senang saat melihat Changmin yang sudah berlari terbirit keluar dari kelas dengan langkah lebar. Kibum yakin ancaman dari Shim halmeoni mampu membuat cucu tunggal dikeluarga Shim itu tak mampu menolak.

.

.

.

Satu jam setelahnya, Kibum melesakkan beberapa buku kedalam ranselnya. Tugas yang masih diberikan dosennya usai jam kuliah sudah selesai ia kerjakan tanpa hambatan. Sebenarnya Kibum sering duduk sendirian didalam kelas hingga larut malam hanya untuk selembar tugas. Namja pemilik julukan 'killer smile' itu tidak akan mampu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik jika kedua orangtuanya saling berteriak. Belum lagi suara benda mati yang terhempas pada dinding rumah membuatnya seringkali terjaga ketika malam.

Dan tempat yang menurutnya paling cocok untuk mengerjakan tugas dengan tenang adalah kelasnya. Penjaga kampus sudah hafal dengan keberadaan Kibum yang duduk diam didalam kelas sembari mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius.

Kibum menapaki lantai koridor kampusnya dengan langkah tergesa. Rasa kurang nyaman bergelayut didadanya sejak berada di kelas. Selama mengerjakan tugasnya, Kibum seringkali menengokkan kepalanya keseluruh sudut kelas. Ada pikiran aneh yang menjalari otaknya malam ini. Sehingga Kibum memutuskan untuk mengemasi bukunya lebih cepat. Ia akan mengecek ulang pekerjaannya sesampainya di rumah nanti.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali, Kim Kibum ?"

Namja bertubuh mungil tadi tersentak kaget mendengar suara berat yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh penekanan. Sepasang mata bulatnya memicing tajam saat menangkap siluet sosok bertubuh tinggi berada beberapa langkah didepannya. Tepat berdiri di tengah koridor. Sayangnya, retina matanya tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas wajah sosok namja misterius tadi. Sosok dengan balutan jaket tebal itu berdiri dibawah gelapnya bangunan sehingga menghalangi cahaya lampu menerangi rupanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu. Jadi jangan berbuat aneh di kampus ini," elak Kibum dengan wajah gusar. Mood-nya benar-benar buruk jika harus berurusan dengan namja misterius yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Tapi aku memiliki urusan denganmu karena bibirmu yang menggoda itu." Ucapan telak yang dilontarkan namja misterius tadi sontak membuat langkah kaki Kibum yang akan mengambil jalan pintas, segera terhenti.

Dan tubuh Kibum membeku ketika sosok si namja misterius mulai melangkah mendekat kearahnya. Menjauhi kegelapan koridor kokoh lalu mulai menampakkan wujud aslinya.

"Si – Siwon sunbae ?" cicitnya lirih disertai dengan gerakan kakinya yang secara serempak mengambil langkah mundur.

"Ya. Aku objek sasaranmu minggu ini, Kibum. Apakah kamu senang menyebarkan berita tentangku ?" Bibir tipis Siwon menarik segaris seringaian melihat wajah pucat hoobaenya. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya secara tak langsung mengikis jaraknya dengan Kibum. Hingga satu langkah kedepan yang diambilnya sudah mampu membuat punggung Kibum menubruk dinding koridor.

Sialnya, Kim Kibum memang berada dalam kondisi terjepit. Untuk berlari atau menghindar dari sosok Choi Siwon pasti susah karena minimnya celah untuk berkelit. Tidak ada cara lain, selain Kibum harus memasang wajah pura-pura menyesal agar wajah mulusnya tidak dihiasi lebam keunguan. Kibum cukup tau jika Siwon memegang sabuk hitam olahraga beladiri taekwondo.

Keringat dingin menyeruak dari pori-pori kulitnya saat tubuh tinggi Siwon sudah berada didepan matanya.

BRUK

Kedua lutut Kibum menyentuh lantai koridor, kedua tangannya segera dikatupkan didepan dada sambil memejamkan kelopak matanya dengan erat. "Sunbae… Aku mohon jangan menghajarku. Aku berjanji akan menarik gosip tentang sunbae. Aku akan menjelaskan jika sunbae bukan seorang gay. AKU MOHON !" rapalnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Benarkah ?" Siwon berjongkok didepan Kibum yang masih setia memejamkan kelopak matanya. Benar-benar menggemaskan melihat ekpresi ketakutan si Mr. Gossip.

"Ne," sahutnya cepat lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Tapi jika gosip yang kamu sebarkan memang benar, bagaimana ?"

EH ? BENAR ? CHOI SIWON GAY ?

Kibum berjengit kaget saat merasakan benda lunak yang terasa dingin sudah menempel tepat diatas permukaan bibirnya. Ketika ia membuka sepasang kelopak matanya, ia sudah mendapati wajah Siwon yang terlampu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan ia baru menyadari jika bibirnya sudah mulai dilumat sosok rupawan itu dengan gerakan lembut.

"Aku memang gay, Kim Kibum," bisiknya lirih. Kibum bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon menerpa permukaan bibirnya. Rasanya begitu menggelitik dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh.

CUP

Satu kecupan singkat kembali diterima Kibum sebelum akhirnya menyadari jika sosok Siwon sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Retina matanya memandang punggung tegap itu ditelan kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ? Kamu sudah melakukannya dengan baik, kan ?" Siwon menengokkan kepalanya kearah samping. Tepatnya pada samping kursi kemudinya yang sudah diisi sosok temannya, **Lee Donghae**.

Namja dengan potongan rambut pendek itu menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum puas. Ibu jari menekan beberapa tombol yang berada pada sisi kameranya. Matanya berbinar senang menatap hasil bidikan lensa kameranya.

"Tentu saja. Hasilnya akan sangat bagus, Siwon-ah."

"Aku senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu, Donghae hyung."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kibum mendapati banyak mahasiswa berkerumun didepan papan pengumuman. Dahinya mengernyit heran. Biasanya papan pengumuman digunakan untuk menyebarkan beberapa gosip mengenai mahasiswa di kampus. Dan semua itu sudah menjadi kewenangannya untuk menyebarkan gosip melalui papan pengumuman sejak setahun belakangan ini.

Dahi Kibum semakin mengerut mendapati tatapan aneh tertuju padanya saat langkah kakinya semakin mendekati kerumunan. Seketika, lautan mahasiswa yang berebut untuk berdiri dibarisan paling depan, terbelah menjadi dua.

"Waeyo ?" tanya Kibum saat semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Tapi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh semua mahasiswa.

Karena diliputi rasa penasaran, Kibum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati papan pengumuman.

"IGE MWOYA !" Kedua tangannya bergerak melepas beberapa foto yang tertempel dipapan pengumuman dan meremasnya kasar.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan sudah melingkar dibahunya lalu menarik tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Kenapa harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita, hmm ? Biarkan saja semua orang tau, Kibummie."

Kibum melotot kaget saat Siwon menariknya secara paksa menjauh dari papan pengumuman. Padahal ia masih melihat beberapa foto dirinya dan Siwon yang berciuman di koridor, tertempel di papan pengumuman.

"Hubungan apa maksud sunbae ? Aku normal !" Sentak Kibum dengan wajah menahan kesal. Ia berusaha melepaskan rangkulan lengan kekar Siwon yang melingkupi bahunya. Bukannya terbebas dari rengkuhan namja tampan itu, tubuhnya malah semakin menempel erat. Aroma parfum maskulin menguar dari tubuh Siwon yang dibalut kemeja denim.

"Ssshh..." Siwon meletakkan punggung jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. "Aku memang gay. Dan kekasihku adalah Kim Kibum." Suara lantang Siwon menggema ditengah suasana koridor kampus yang dipenuhi mahasiswa. Tangannya mendekap erat tubuh Kibum yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku norm – ummphhh …."

Siwon menundukkan wajahnya dan langsung meraup bibir Kibum. Aksi nekatnya ditengah kerumunan mahasiswa sontak membuat puluhan pasang mata tercengang dengan aksi nekat sang pangeran kampus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kibum," bisiknya tepat didaun telinga Kibum yang masih belum sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

**_END_**

.

.

.

Cieee…. Siwon lagi di Changsha ( China ). Kibum juga lagi di China untuk syuting drama barunya. Cieeeeee… :3


End file.
